The Less Than Pure Malfoy
by Always For Eternity
Summary: She knew her values and her ideals would separate her from her family. Because of that, she kept her head down and her words to herself. But now that Lyra is almost an adult, she knows that she cannot condone what her family supports. She is ashamed of her family and if they ever found out how she feels, she'll be lucky to be alive. Let the games begin. The winner writes history.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except for any original characters that I create. This story is rated M for violence, references to the past war, and future scenes that may develop as this series progresses through.**

Birth of The Malfoys

Lucius Malfoy, head of one of the most noble families in Wizarding Britain tried his best not to lose his composure as he stood beside his wife, offering any comfort he could during her painful process of giving birth. His hand was currently being crushed by his wife Narcissa but he chose not to comment as he stood there anxiously, wishing he could spell her pain away. However magic was considered an unknown variable and he wouldn't dare risk using magic near his pregnant wife.

"It's going to be okay," Lucius murmured in Narcissa's ear. Trying his best not to wince as her painful hold on his hand tightened beyond belief, he kissed her forehead gently, "You're doing great, Cissy. I love you." Normally Lucius wouldn't have dared to say those words without the privacy of his home but he could care less about the Mediwitch in the room as he encouraged his wife to the best of his ability.

"You're doing amazing Mistress Malfoy!" praised the Mediwitch. "I can see the head coming. Keep pushing!" she instructed to a panting Narcissa whose petite frame, even with her pregnant belly shook with the effort of giving birth.

Narcissa clenched her teeth together and her entire face was slowly reddening as she struggled to push again and again. It had been a tedious labor so far, a harrowing eight hours and finally she could feel her child exiting and she gave a gasp of relief before groaning again. The Mediwitch who had been helping to deliver Draco gave a gasp of surprise as she turned to a rapidly worrying Lucius.

"Your wife has twins," the Mediwitch explained to them as she neatly wrapped Draco and gave her to Narcissa to hold for a brief moment. "You can hold Draco for a little bit, Mistress Malfoy but we need you to hand him off to Lord Malfoy so we can prepare for his twin." she instructed them gently.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she held Draco. His beautiful grey eyes peered back into hers and the little blond curls that sat on her head made her giddy with happiness as she gave a sigh of content and leaned against her husband for support. "He's so beautiful Lucius," her breath shook slightly as she took in her baby again before handing her off to her husband.

"I was under the impression you forgot about me." Lucius gave his wife a smirk as he too became entranced by his beautiful son. "Draco is perfect," he held Draco firmly as he glanced at his wife who was currently undergoing the tedious procedure of giving birth once again. Twins were a rarity in the wizarding world, so rare that the only twin births he could remember in the past 25 years were the filthy Weasleys. He didn't bother having Narcissa having a test for their child as they just picked out a list of names for both boys and girls.

Narcissa tried her best not to laugh at her husband's words but pain interrupted her as she labored for another hour. To her joy and glee, it turned out to be a girl and when the Mediwitch handed her her daughter she cried as she kissed her daughter lovingly. Looking up at her husband who was holding Draco equally as loving, Narcissa gave a breathtaking smile to her husband.

"Have we decided on a name for a girl?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her husband. The debates that they had involving girl names was a heated topic between Narcissa's love for the name Bella (after her sister) or Lucius's fondness for the name Lyra.

"I'm happy with whatever name you desire," Lucius said with a nod of his head. "She's just as perfect as Draco is." He spoke softly as if afraid his voice would hurt his children.

Narcissa merely gave him a smile as she replied, "I think the name Lyra fits her better than Bella. She's going to be Lyra Malfoy." Narcissa decided with pride in her voice and her husband merely gave her one of those infuriating smirks as he handed her Draco and sat with her. This was one of the happiest days for the Malfoys for a long time until disaster struck.

* * *

 **October 31st, 1980**

 **Godric's Hollow**

Lord Voldemort snarled in triumph as he pointed his wand towards the green-eyed boy who gazed at him evenly from the crib, the boy's mother lying dead at his feet. He felt no joy ending the life of a child but he could feel the victory in his veins as he gazed at the boy who was foretold to one day stop him. Smiling softly at the boy who stared death in the face, Lord Voldemort echoed the words that would seal his fate.

"Avada Kedavra."

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I'll be working on the next chapter. I promise it'll be much longer and I know I have a lot to fix and edit so don't be afraid to let me know if you spot any errors. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
